<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Move by Audzilla28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349894">The Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28'>Audzilla28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guzma Needs a Hug (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated your Unovan desk job. Tapping away at the keys in your cubicle, a commercial drives you to quit everything and use your savings to move to Alola and live the tropical life. With the help of Professor Kukui, you build a new life there, and meet some new friends.</p><p>Maybe you'll even make some lifetime memories.</p><p>Who knows what the tropical islands of Alola have in store for you, the reader, to enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzma (Pokemon) &amp; Reader, Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bleak Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh here we go! it's been so long since i've posted on here. been working on this story for the past week, here's the first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      You groaned, fingers stinging, cramping up from typing. You leaned back in your cheap office chair, emotionally blank. The computer screen on your desk glared back at you, mocking your pain. Looking aside, an office TV hung in the corner granted you temporary relief. Right as the show playing looked interesting - you had no clue what show it was - it cut to a commercial break. Sighing, you resigned yourself to going back to work when a colorful ad flashed onto the TV screen. Enticed, you tuned back in; it was an ad for a tropical getaway. You turned to the window opposite of the TV screen. Bleak Unova city streets met your gaze. You turned back to the ad.<br/>      A number flashed on screen, with some text about booking a vacation.<br/>      Impulsively, you grabbed your notepad and jotted it down.</p>
<p>      Invigorated, you face your computer and type in some words you saw pop up on the ad. Going sans audio, you could only extract so much data. You googled some of the island names, and finally the phone number. Taking notes on your little notepad with the phone number, you felt something blooming in you. Excitement? It looked like such a beautiful place. You loved the flowers, the tropical weather, it all just looked so nice.<br/>      Maybe you’d book a trip there, you thought.<br/>      Just a little getaway, you told yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      The weeks went on, and all you could think about was that island. It just couldn’t escape your thoughts, and you had to know more. During your intense research, you learned the name of Alola, and all of its little islands. You could recognize just about every flower and Pokemon that inhabited the islands. You learned all about the island trials, and the trail chiefs. It set a fire in your soul that refuses to be put out. You know a vacation just wouldn’t cut it anymore, and you were at a good age to move out....<br/>      You had a plan subconsciously developing in your mind that you were scared to admit to - but did you really have anything to lose? You didn’t have any close friends, you hated your desk job, and you kind of had enough money. You say kinda - not enough to buy a house, but enough to rent.<br/>      You shuffled this plan to the back of the mental filing cabinet. Shaking your head, you settled down in your office chair for another day of work. Typing away just like every other weekday, you fall into the same tempo as every other day. Today, however, was different - you felt it a few hours into the day. You knew something was really off when your boss’s door slammed open. Normally she never came out of there, but something must’ve set her off. What it was, you had not a clue, but your heart dropped as she locked eyes with you and came barreling over. Hands on her hips, she started shouting.<br/>      You had no idea what she was going on about. She was screaming about a tech problem, a website misspell, something that definitely wasn’t part of your job. Puzzle pieces started sticking themselves together. Despite your quiet protests of ‘but that’s not part of my job’ and ‘I’m sorry’, that fire in your soul just had gasoline dumped on it. Breathing heavily, your boss took a step back, still fuming.<br/>      “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” She spits out. Your eyes went wide, and a strange calm sensation overcame your body. Knuckles white, you parried her with an attack straight for the head.<br/>      “Yeah. I quit.”</p>
<p>      She took another step back.<br/>      “What?”<br/>      “You heard me. I quit!” You stood up, collecting your three desk items and multitude of pens. “I’ve had enough of this boring desk job. I’m taking my belongings and not returning. Take what you will from my paycheck. I’ve had enough.” Shoving pens and notepads into your pockets, you turned and went home - but first picked up a celebratory donut.</p>
<p>      Walking into your living room, your mom was very confused.<br/>      “Why are you home so early?” You explained what happened, trying not to sound too gleeful with every word. She nodded in approval. “That job would kill your back, sweetie. A change of pace is great for the body and the mind!” You nodded.<br/>      “I know just what to do next, too.” You chimed, heading up the stairs to your room. Fishing out your phone, you poked in a number you had memorized from hours of research, and listened to it ring.<br/>      “Hello?” A deep voice answered.<br/>      “Hi, is this Professor Kukui? From Alolan Travels?” you questioned.<br/>      “Yes, did you need something?”<br/>      “Well, you see…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you finally take your first step! next chapter, you'll meet the professor after a boring plane ride. this one and the previous one might be a bit boring, but you need exposition for a good story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       It had taken a few weeks and so many phone calls you were almost worried your phone bill would go up - thank Arceus for unlimited call and text. Thanks to the professor, you had arranged for a house rental under a very nice woman named Linda, as well as a one-way flight to Ula’ula Island. The Professor said he’d take you to your house on Mele Mele Island for free, but for some reason that kind of made you nervous; he hadn’t included how he would get you there. A boat maybe? You didn’t discuss buying a ferry ticket. Whatever it was, as the morning flight drew close, the excitement was almost bursting from your chest. It was so difficult forcing yourself to sleep the night before, but somehow after finishing up packing, your exhaustion caught up to you.</p>
<p>       As soon as your alarm went off, you nearly jumped out of your bed. Turning off your alarm and the next three backups, you jumped around quietly to not wake your parents. You picked up your bags and brought them down to the living room, and you slung your carry-on backpack over your shoulder. You double checked it - toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, a change of island clothes, sandals - just what you need for a tropical getaway. You pulled your phone from your back pocket to check on your taxi ride - however, you couldn’t find it. Confused, you started tapping around on the app. A noise behind you snapped your attention to the hallway behind you.</p>
<p>        “We’ll drive you, honey,” your mom chimed sweetly. "It's your big move. How could we miss it?" Fully dressed and awake, both your mother and father held a set of car keys. A smile stretched across your face.</p>
<p>       “You guys didn’t have to wake up this early!” You checked the clock, as if you didn’t have this day planned out to the minute - 3:20am. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so neither of them would’ve had work later. You rushed towards them, wrapping them up in a tearful hug. Pulling away, your father jingled the keys.</p>
<p>       “Hey, you’re not allowed to be late!” He joked. Nodding, you hoisted your bags off the floor as your mother opened up the front door. Popping open the trunk, your dad helped you pack everything in. After settling into the passenger seat, you shot a quick text to the Professor, informing him of your starting journey. He sent back a selfie with three Pokemon in the background with the caption, ‘Can’t wait to see you safely here!’ You smiled, excitement only building. As your dad backed out of the driveway, you felt a free feeling come over you. Just a month or so ago, you had been tapping away at a computer in a bleak office, and here you are making the biggest life choice ever. Your smile only grew.</p>
<p>        After making it through TSA, herdiers and and arcanines sniffing at your legs, you settled down at a table with breakfast. Some pancakes and bacon - classic breakfast food. You had no idea what types of food that you’d be used to would be available in Alola, but you had a rough idea of their foods; the fruits and malasadas looked delicious. Digging into the pancakes, your excitement had hidden your hunger. Before you knew it, the pancakes were gone. You checked the time. 6:47am, your flight would start boarding a little past 7. Throwing away your trash, you shouldered your bag and headed towards your gate - gate C13. You managed to find it after two wrong turns and one airport worker interrogation, and right as you laid eyes upon the gate’s sign, it opened up to board.</p>
<p>       You had decided to splurge on a first-class seat - you’d known it was a longer flight than you’d experienced before, being a bit over 5 hours, and you have a track record of not being able to sit still for that long in a cramped seat without mentally draining yourself. You had included in your bag two books as well as some little snacks, and had tied one of those neck pillows to the side. While excitedly preparing, you left nothing to be forgotten. Lists upon lists you had assembled, slowly crossed and checked off, all led to this moment as you stepped onto the plane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhh here's chapter two! i've been replaying black lately and on a HUGE pokemon binge. i also uhhh may have bought ultra sun.... its not a guilty pleasure cause i'm not guilty.</p>
<p>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Airplane Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the airplane ride's kinda boring, but you're riding in style!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>              Ushered towards the front of the plane, you were mildly surprised at how pristine first class felt compared to your usual economy. You realized you had made a smart choice for this longer flight. The only time your excitement faltered had been when you felt the plane pull off of the runway, pressed back into your seat and stomach in your seat instead of your belly. The worst part of plane flights was always liftoff, but once the worst part was over, you busied yourself with your snacks and books, wrapping the weird neck pillow around your neck. Delving into your book titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alolan Pokemon and Battle Basics</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you munched away at the pretzel sticks you packed. Before you knew it, the flight attendants rolled their cart down the aisle, passing out more snacks than you were used to in economy. You graciously accepted them - even if you didn’t eat them now, you needed to get food for your new house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Gazing out of the window, you hummed a little jingle as you watched the clouds drift by the plane, and peered down at the waters down below. Your neighbor next to you snored away, she managed to fall asleep the moment the plane levelled out from liftoff. A bit envious, you turned back into your book, perusing through it battle strategies and information about Alolan Pokemon. Just barely halfway through the five hours, you managed to finish up the book, storing it back in your bag in exchange for the other one, as well as some snacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              About a third of the way into your second book, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pokemon Basics 101</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you paused to step over the sleeping woman beside you to use the restroom. There was surprisingly enough space for you to do so; that’s first class, you thought. On your return, you easily stepped past her and settled back into your seat. Before you knew it, the pilot came over the speaker system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Hello all passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing shortly. The current time on Ula’ula Island is 3:32pm, and the weather is a sunny 83 degrees. Please raise all trays and stow all belonging underneath the seat in front of you, and make sure to put your seat belt on as the light will be coming on shortly. Flight attendants will be making rounds to collect garbage. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and thank you for choosing Altaria airlines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Wow, you listened to none of that, because as soon as the pilot started speaking all you could think about was how close you were to the moment you've been waiting for. You nearly screamed! The woman next to you finally stirred and sat up, grumbling about being awake for the landing. You paid this absolutely no mind as you scrunched up against the window, watching the islands down below draw closer and closer. Your heart sped up, and as the largest island came oh so close you had to sit back for a safe landing. You still stared wide-eyed out of the window, not unlike a child. After a silky smooth landing, the chimes overhead finally acknowledged your vibrating excitement as you peeled the seatbelt and leapt up, only to not move from standing up until the flight attendants opened up the airplane doors. After way too long, the first class seats were evacuated, and eventually the line made its way to your seat. You nearly pushed the slow people aside and rushed out of the plane, but you took a breath and summoned every bit of patience in your being. Finally, you made your way out of the airplane and into the airport. Tears welling up in your eyes, you rushed over to a window, gazing at the scenery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Oh man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              You’re here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i've kinda hit a wall with the story. i've written past this, but i'm not too sure how i want it to advance. big brainstorming is needed lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you finally get situated in your new rental house! of course, working with the ride pager sounds fun, but i can't imagine it's not scary the first few times...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>              Remembering that you do indeed have a Professor to contact, you grab a seat quickly and turn your phone off of airplane mode, shooting him a text reading ‘just landed!’.You stood back up and tried to find a map to find the luggage pickup. Nodding at the map as you planned your route, you noticed this airport is really small compared to the Unova ones. Leaving behind the gates, you nearly sprinted to the luggage pickup, but calmed yourself to a brisk walk. Your chest felt like it was going to explode! You managed to find the little baggage claim and joined the crowd waiting for the conveyor belt to start churning out luggage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              After distinguishing your two large suitcases from the rest, you felt your phone ring. Finding a little corner, you settled your suitcases together and answered the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Hello? Professor?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>              “Hey! I’m hanging outside, I’m sure you’ll be able to recognize me - lab coat, sunglasses, yanno!” You laughed a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Yeah, I just grabbed my bags. I’m gonna change into some better clothes and head out.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>              “Alright, see you soon, cuz!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Yeah, see you soon!” You chirped. You rolled over to a bathroom and changed quickly, eager to find the Professor. Heading towards the front of the airport, you found the large glass doors. Pushing them open, a gust of warm air left you breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              No amount of research could’ve prepared you for the wave of beauty that laid in front of you. None of the books, the websites, the words from the Professor, nothing could have prepared you for the views and feeling of the tropical air filling your lungs. The warmth filling your chest, the scents of flowers in the air, the sounds of the animals and waves in the distance. It all just overwhelmed you for a moment, and you had to pause and absorb it all. Opening your eyes, you scanned the area for the Professor. Down the short white stairs and to the right, you saw a recognizable tan man in a white jacket. That definitely was the Professor. He seemed to notice you right after you noticed him, as he gave you a hearty wave. You grinned and waved back, dropping down the steps towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Hey Professor!”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Hey cuz! Ready for your first day on the islands?” He beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Hell yeah!” He crossed his arms and nodded his head approvingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “You got spunk kid, moving here from the mainland so suddenly. Let’s get you to your house.” He turned and pulled out a device like an old cell phone and poked some buttons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Whatcha doing Professor?” You inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Calling your ride!” He exclaimed as you heard loud flapping in the distance. He looked up, and you turned to follow his gaze. A huge saddled Charizard dove towards you, and you leapt out of its way as it came to a halt in front of the Professor, completely missing where you stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “And here it is!” The Professor gestured, as if revealing a grand prize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “That’s our ride?” You were right to be nervous about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Cuz, you gotta learn the island life.” His excited smile dropped to a shocked face. “I just realized I never greeted you properly!” You cocked your head, feeling like you read about this somewhere. The Professor waved his hands in opposite circles. “Alola!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              You mimicked the motion, your reading coming back to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Alola!” You repeated awkwardly. The Professor nodded proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “There ya go! Let’s get you situated on this here Charizard, cuz,” he ushered, patting the saddle strapped to the back of the Charizard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Ah… I feel kinda weird having it carry my heavy stuff, Professor,” you vocalized, inching tentatively towards the Pokemon. The Professor waved his hands dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Charizard are strong Pokemon. If they can cart around multiple people all day, it can handle two people and two bags!” He explained. “Plus, the ride pager Pokemon know that the more it does or helps, the bigger a reward it gets.” You nodded, reassured. Passing over your two suitcases, you extended the handles so the Charizard could grab it with its claws. The Professor nodded approvingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Now you get on first and I’ll be behind you so you don’t fall off, cuz!” Your cheeks pinked lightly. This wasn’t exactly how you expected island transport to be - you’d expected a nice little ferry, or something of the sort. You shook your head. This is island life! You hopped up onto the saddle, after struggling to put your foot in the stirrup. The Professor produced a helmet from who knows where and handed it to you. You said nothing as you put it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Hoisting himself up behind you, he leaned forward, brushing over your left shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Alright cuz, take us to Route 3 on Mele Mele Island, and bring the luggage with us!” He spoke to the Charizard. It raised its head, shaking it almost excitedly, as its tail wagged and wings spread out. Amazed at watching the wings take up their full space, you nearly toppled over as they flapped the first time. If not for the Professor grabbing you, you definitely would have fallen off. Blushing, you found your grip on the saddle, but Kukui’s firm grasp on your waist didn’t falter. You didn’t mind, you needed the reassurance that this was safe as you rose above the island. Watching the airport and the airplane you just rode become the size of toys, the Charizard started moving towards the other islands. Up high, they looked so small and individual; Mount Lanakila of Ula’ula right next to you, the Poni canyons, the volcano of Akala Island, and finally, the quaint little Mele Mele Island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Air whizzing past you and the Professor as you skimmed the Alola sea, you felt reborn. You felt nothing tying you to that old desk job, your old house in Unova - despite just landing, the islands felt like home. As your confidence riding the Charizard grew, the Professor seemed to notice your fears melt away, as his grip lessened. You bet he would have labelled some of the key tourist sights, but with the wind and the speed, you would’ve heard nothing. Dropping your head back, you let out a sigh releasing the last of the city into the wind behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              As the Charizard neared Route 3, you started picking out the houses, curious which one was yours. They all looked somewhat similar, and you had arranged to meet Linda after your flight. Charizard began dropping down towards the beginning of the route, where you noticed a middle-aged woman stood. The Charizard dropped right in front of her, and the Professor’s hand returned to your waist, steadying you as the Charizard landed. Satisfied, the Professor slid off from behind you, and you followed suit. He motioned you to join him as he produced a bag of Poke beans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Always give ‘em a hearty tip for their work, alright cuz?” He explained, placing a bean in your hand, offering up one himself. The Charizard looked very pleased as it chowed down on the two Poke beans. Grabbing your deposited suitcases, you turned your attention to the middle-aged woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Hello!” You called. You froze. “Sorry, alola!” You corrected yourself. The woman nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Alola, how was your trip?” You smiled warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Just a plain ol’ plane ride then an amazing Charizard ride. I’m assuming you’re Linda?” She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Yes ma’am, nice to meet you!” She pressed her hands together. “I’m sure your trip here was draining, so why don’t we bring you to your new home? We can discuss the details tomorrow when you’re not jet-lagged.” You nodded graciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Thank you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>              Marching past the spread-out houses, you were amazed at how much everyone was pure relaxation. You saw adults spread out on the porches, children playing behind houses, friendly Pokemon scuttling around. You pondered the idea of your own Pokemon. You never had had the time nor effort to train your own, growing up focused on school. Everybody else seemed so happy with their Pokemon partner though. You wondered what it’d be like....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Number 28, here we are!” Linda’s voice broke your thoughts. She held up a keyring with two keys and unlocked the door. Holding it open, she ushered you and the Professor inside. Closing the door behind you, Linda tossed you the keys after you released your suitcases. Catching them, you studied them gently, turning the golden pair between your fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “One for you, one spare. You can get extras or replacements for a small fee,” Linda explained. “That’s all the talk of money I have for today, I’m sure you were up so early for your trip. Rest up, and I’ll stop by after lunch time tomorrow.” She smiled sweetly. You nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Thank you for everything, see you tomorrow Miss-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Ah, you can just call me Linda, sweetie. No need for the formalities around here.” You nodded again. Linda waved a quick goodbye, then stepped through the door, leaving you and the Professor alone. Shoulders slumped, you checked the time. Almost dinner time? You forgot all about lunch - that passed during the flight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Do you want any help unpacking or moving anything?” The Professor asked. You shook your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I don’t have anything heavy, just a lot of clothes and smaller things.” You were about to say something, but lost your train of thought when your stomach grumbled loudly. You cringed a bit, but the Professor laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I’m guessing you’re hungry!” He managed between chuckles. “Don’t sweat it, cuz. Let’s head to Hau’oli City and get some food in you - I’ll show you where all the stores are afterwards.” You nodded, fishing your wallet from your backpack and grabbing the two keys. Pulling one off of the ring, you and the Professor headed outside. Turning around and locking the door, you looked around the front porch. Contemplating between the doormat and the plant, you chose under the doormat. You never know what’ll mess with the plant, and you had no knowledge of plant care. The Professor pretended not to know what you were doing, and called another ride pager. This time, you heard hooves clopping from up the route. After securing your spare key, you turned just as a Tauros stationed itself in front of the Professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Ta-da,” he waved. You chortled, and stepped towards it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Me first again?” You guessed. The Professor nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Yep. Can’t have you falling off!” You sighed, not actually annoyed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter you'll be shown around by Kukui!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>